Alice of Human Sacrifice - Stories of their Lives and Demise
by TooMuchTenacity
Summary: This is my first story on here, so excuse any, er, untidiness. Anyway, the story is written kind of weird. This story is based on the song 'Alice Human Sacrifice' from/by Vocaloid. (I'm not exactly sure which.) I really enjoy the song, but I'm not exactly a Vocaloid fan. Also, if I mixed up Ren and Lin, I'm sorry!


**_The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade._**

Meiko smiled, twirling her weapon in her hand, the red spade spinning beautifully along with it.**_  
And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand._**

Slashing, spinning, cycling, twirling her precious blade around and around.**_  
Never hesitating to slay all within her way._**

Blood made it's way down the silver blade, daring to touch the hilt – then gracefully dampening the spade. It went wonderfully with the red.**_  
Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland._**

Meiko made _her_ way through all that got in her way. She had places to go.**_  
Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line._**

She walked heel to toe, heel to toe, and everywhere her feet touched, the line of blood followed.**_  
Captured and imprisoned as embodiment of Sin._**

Hands grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth and preventing her from reaching her blade.**_  
If it were not for the murderous wake left behind._**

Meiko was gone. Disappeared into a net of death.**_  
No one would have suspected that she had ever been._**

_A trail of red, a silver blade – a smiling cat, a girl who'd strayed._

* * *

**_The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond.  
_**Kaito flipped through the pages of music, worried he missed something.

**_The broken echo of the lies within demented words.  
_**Had he? He couldn't have. He had to hurry. The people were waiting, waiting for him.

**_He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland.  
_**The blue diamond on his hand frantically shuffled papers, blue eyes scanning them madly.

**_Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed.  
_**He had to hurry.

**_Deadly, yet so beautiful, a voice just like a rose.  
_**He had to.

**_Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death.  
_**Or else.

**_A single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed.  
_**Or else there would be…

**_With twisted grin, this dying man lay breathing his last breath._**

_No more music for Kaito._

* * *

**_The third Alice was an innocent young girl of club.  
_**Miku ran up the stairs with pure grace, never once tripping or stumbling.

**_An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland.  
_**She smiled as she went, the green club sliding up the rail she didn't need.

**_She charmed the people in the land to her beck and call.  
_**How gullible these people were. How easy to command.

**_A peculiar country answering to each command.  
_**And they were all hers.

**_So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen.  
_**The crown slipped a little, and she hesitated on the stairs, narrowing the pretty eyes.

**_Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death.  
_**Although she had stopped her flight up the stairs, the footsteps continued behind her.

**_Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream.  
_**She twisted her body on the edge of the step, age-old paranoia skyrocketing, feet slipping on the smooth wood.

**_Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime._**

_Good night, my queen._

* * *

**_And as this past two children walked in the woods.  
_**Ren pushed aside the dangling hand with his own, not noticing the red spade.

**_Partaking in tea underneath the trees they'd never part.  
_**Lin smiled at Ren across the blue-clothed table, picking up her diamond-patterned teacup.

**_They found an invitation to the queen.  
_**Ren smiled back. An adventure to meet a queen – how exciting.

**_It was the Ace of Hearts._**

Lin and Ren intertwined their hands, yellow hearts parallel to each other on opposite sides.

**_The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity.  
_**They kissed, and began their journey.

**_Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began.  
_**The boat could wait. Besides, it was only a boat. And this was a queen.

**_And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly.  
_**Wonderland was a strange place – so many doors.

**_A brother and a sister running wild through Wonderland.  
_**So many doors.

**_A stubborn elder sister.  
_**Ren looked at his sister's frustrated face.

**_A witty younger brother.  
_**He smiled, hand closing around a beautiful silver hilt.

**_But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland._**

_Come here, Lin. Let me hold you._

**They were never woken from their terrifying dream.**

**Forever they would wander this twisted fairytale.**


End file.
